deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Palutena vs. Madoka Kaname
Palutena vs. Madoka Kaname is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, pitting Lady Palutena from Kid Icarus against Madoka Kaname from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Description Kid Icarus VS Puella Magi Madoka Magica! It's Goddess vs. Goddess in this clash of the titans! Who will emerge as the more divine? Interlude Wiz: Since the dawn off time, man has searched for reasons for their existence, often believing to have spawned from Gods. Boomstick: Or in this case, Goddesses! More like, Hot-esses! Get it, 'cause they're both female and they're both freakin' hot? I mean, look at them! You've got Palutena, Goddess of Angel Land and leader of the angel Pit's army-''' Wiz: And Madoka Kaname, the magical girl who ascended to godhood. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would in a Death Battle. Palutena Wiz: Palutena, known by her subordinates as "Lady Palutena", is many, many things. She is the Goddess of Light, the ruler of Angel Land, mentor and mother figure to the angel Pit- Boomstick: Hottest Goddess in the world-''' Wiz: And leader of her own army. From the very beginning, Palutena has been the polar opposite to the evil Medusa. '''Boomstick: Like the evil-snake-lady-who-turns-people-to-stone-Medusa? Wiz: No, this one's more like an evil-snake-lady-who-tried-to-take-over-the-world-Medusa. Palutena banished her to the Underworld and transformed her into a horrible monster, only for this to backfire horribly when she tried to take over. Her best angel, Pit, came to the rescue after she had been taken captive by Medusa. Since then, she's led an army of Centurion Knights and Angels in her duties to protect the human race. Unfortunately, the Centurion Knights almost always die in battle. Boomstick: Wait a minute! So she's a religious figure, she leads her own army, said army kills themselves and others in her name... This all sounds like-''' Wiz: Boomstick! You don't know who you could be offending by saying all this! Anyway, Palutena has prefered to stay off the front lines and aid Pit indirectly in his missions. However, her unwillingness to fight directly bit her in the butt- 'Boomstick: She does have a nice but-' Wiz: When she was possessed by the evil Chaos Kin. This was where most of her true abilities were showcased. Pit had to step in and fight her directly to release her from Chaos Kin. But then she was released and all was well in Angel Land. '''Boomstick: Hey, you said something about her true abilities being showcased! I wanna hear about that! Wiz: Palutena prefers to stay on the sidelines rather than fight directly, but she has been shown to be more than capable offensively. She wields a magical staff and shield in battle and also remembers to take her magical abilities with her. Her main form of attacking is firing light-based projectiles. These can take several different forms, such as fast-moving balls of light, laser-like beams, slow homing blasts, halos that shoot their own projectiles, and large columns of light. Because of her sheer versatility, she is capable of hitting foes in close range, mid-range, and long range with these blasts. If she decides she doesn't want to go fully offensive, she can always blind her opponents with a flash- Boomstick: Hey, I'd be blinded too! She has the body of a Goddess! Wiz: ...Not that kind of flash. I mean a flash of light which completely blinds her opponent for a few seconds, allowing her to do what she needs to do without having to worry about what her opponent may do. Boomstick: And when she's done hitting with you with blasts of light she can always beat you senseless with her staff! Wiz: That's right. She is arguably more powerful at close range, being able to not only just beat her opponent with a light-infused rod, but also surround herself in a gigantic pillar of light that covers a huge distance and is extremely destructive. Boomstick: Holy shit! She's so OP! How does she know what'll work on her opponents? Wiz: Possibly her most useful ability is the ability to find weak points on opponents, known as the "Power of Weak Point Exposure". She uses this on enemies Pit would have a difficult time breaking through without the knowledge of weak points and to give Pit a run for his money during their battle. If she feels she is about to be struck by an attack, she can either use Reflect Barrier to reflect projectiles or Counter to negate all damage and return fire. But we can get more destructive still. Boomstick: What the-?! She's a freakin' Goddess! What more could she need?! Wiz: She can do other things such as create explosive flame, travel at faster-than-Sonic-the-Hedgehog-speed, teleport, reduce her weight to become even faster, create large firework-like explosions, and this isn't even her at her best. Her most powerful move is known as the Palutena Glam Blaster or Black Hole Laser, which is a gigantic beam of light capable of destroying top-tier monsters in just one hit. Unfortunately not much else is known about it besides that, and that it traps opponents then fires an inescapable laser. The power to summon black holes is extremely powerful and the laser itself is capable of dealing massive damage. Boomstick: That's it. I'm converting to Palutenaism! Or Paluteniality? I dunno, whatever the Palutena religion is. Wiz: Unfortunately, there's not a lot of feats Palutena has. I think being a Goddess is quite enough of a feat itself, as that basically means she transcends space-time and mortality to be something beyond human comprehension. She also led an entire army to save humanity, defeated a powerful monster in one shot, and even brought Pit and his foil, Dark Pit, to the same side even if they couldn't stand each other. Boomstick: What do you mean, beyond comprehension? I can comprehend that she's hot! Wiz: You have a point there, Boomstick. Palutena might have the destructive and authoritative capabilities of a Goddess but it appears she has many of the same mortal restrictions. Palutena is based on Greek Gods, specifically Athena. Now, many religious figures are known for being omnipresent, or everywhere at one time, omnipotent, or all-powerful, and omniscient, or all-knowing. Of all these, Palutena is only clearly omniscient, as she can only exist on one plane of existence and in one place at one time, and she has been bested in battle on occasion. Boomstick: How do you defeat a ''Goddess?'' Wiz: You possess her or you beat her while she's weakened. Even though it doesn't canonically happen, if Pit continues to attack Palutena while being controlled by Chaos Kin, she will be defeated and the game will end. Even though it is never outright stated whether she dies or not, it is heavily implied that she does. This says that she is simply biologically immortal and as such, not a complete Goddess. Boomstick: Oh well. She still has the body of a complete Goddess! Wiz: Palutena also isn't quite known for her experience on the battlefield. The most fighting experience she's had was against Pit while being possessed by Chaos Kin, and Smash Brothers. Still, Palutena is quite the destructive force to be reckoned with and is more than capable of taking this battle. Palutena: Let's call this a little - divine intervention. Madoka Wiz: Madoka Kaname was only fourteen years old and in middle school when she had a life-changing dream involving a young girl about her age fighting against an eldritch abomination capable of destroying the world. Boomstick: And then some weird furry creature with only one facial expression told her about how this girl was alone in the battle but was hopeless. Wiz: And despite that, she was willing to battle it. This creature, named Kyubey, told her that she could end all that destruction by making a contract with him and becoming a magical girl. Boomstick: Wait, magical girl?! (Laughs) Is this more girly justice-and-love-and-diabetes crap?! Are we really doing this?! (Still laughing) Wiz: All that aside, the very next day at school Madoka met the same girl she saw in her dream. After a few minutes of awkwardness, this girl, named Homura, asked Madoka if she valued her life and everything in it, and advised her not to change it for anything. Little did Madoka know, this would not end well for anyone. Boomstick: (Still laughing) What, like Madoka got her pretty hair ribbons ruined? Or she broke her nails? No, wait! She was promised a pony for her birthday and never got it! (Pretty much dying of laughter at this point) Wiz: ...No, Boomstick. Not long after Homura's advice, Madoka and her best friend Sayaka were walking home from school when they noticed Homura apparently shooting at Kyubey, the same furry creature from Madoka's dream. Soon afterwards, Madoka and Sayaka found themselves in the witch Gertrud's labyrinth and were thankfully rescued by a fellow magical girl, Mami Tomoe. Boomstick: (Unable to control laughter) Her name is ''Mommy?'' Wiz: Cut it out, Boomstick. Anyway, Mami proved to be an excellent fighter and even better friend when she informed Madoka and Sayaka about everything involving witches and magical girls. They learned that to become magical girls, they would have to ask Kyubey to grant a wish and then they would be given very important items known as Soul Gems. From that point forward, it would be their jobs to track down witches and defeat them, then use items they leave behind known as Grief Seeds to clear their gems of darkness. Boomstick: You keep talking about witches, Wiz! You mean the same kind of witch that cooks you in a stew and has green skin and crooked hats and fly on broomsticks and scream (doing impression of Wicked Witch of the West) "I'll get you, my pretty!"? Wiz: No! Anyway, things got bad when Mami's life was cut short during a battle with a witch known as Charlotte. Fortunately for Madoka and Sayaka, they were rescued by the girl they'd met not long ago, Homura. Unfortunately, it wasn't long after that where we learned the terrible secret of Soul Gems. Boomstick: Lemme guess!! That they're actually made of ''plastic!'' Wiz: Nope. That they contain the soul of magical girls and essentially turn the body into a vessel. Once a magical girl, their soul belongs to the Soul Gem. We learned this when Madoka threw Sayaka's Soul Gem, expecting her to be free from the curse of magical girls. However, Sayaka entered a dormant state when she was separated from the gem and it needed to be rescued by Homura to save her. But it wasn't long before we learned that Sayaka was probably better off dead. Boomstick: Because she- Wait, dead!? I thought this was a cutesy magical girl anime with sweets and rainbows and ponies and unicorns and all that! Why are people dying?! Wiz: Because that is the story. Sayaka eventually went crazy after figuring out that her body was essentially lifeless and that her friend had earned her crush's affection. Because of her witch-killing spree and not using the Grief Seeds, she was transformed into a witch. Madoka tried her hardest to change her back but unfortunately, it's not that kind of anime. Boomstick: No! They're just adorable little middle school girls! Why are they dying and killing and stuff! This isn't right! Wiz: Sayaka unfortunately had to go, and then we learned exactly what Madoka's dream was. It was a battle against the apocalyptic witch, Walpurgisnacht. Boomstick: What the-?! Walpurgisnacht?! That's a name to get the hell away from! Wiz: With good reason, too. Homura used her wish to rewind time so she could save Madoka from her fate against Walpurgisnacht, each time ending with Madoka's inevitable death. Possibly the most notable timeline was the one where Madoka was powerful enough to destroy Walpurgisnacht in just one shot. Boomstick: I... I think I like this now! Wiz: Unfortunately, no matter what happens, she either dies to Walpurgisnacht or defeats her and becomes the most powerful witch the world has ever seen, Kriemhild Gretchen. This witch's abilities are apocalyptic, eclipsing those of Walpurgisnacht by a long shot. Eventually, Madoka decides her true and final wish: To save all magical girls from their inevitable fates of becoming witches and dying, and as such erase all witches ever from existence. Kyubey himself was shocked at how much the wish would rewrite history and granted it. In the process, Madoka ascended to a higher plane of existence and became a Goddess, and created a world safe for magical girls under one condition: She must fight Kriemhild Gretchen for all eternity. Boomstick: (Cartoonish crying) That's so beautiful! Madoka, you're an inspiration to all of us! (Suddenly stops) And she's freaking hot! Wiz: Um, you do know she's fourteen, right? Boomstick: So? She's a Goddess now, so age doesn't matter! Wiz: She still has the body and mind of a fourteen-year-old... Boomstick: ...I dont care! She's hot! Wiz: ...Okay then. Several times throughout the series, Kyubey points out how much potential Madoka has, and man does it show. In her first ever scene as a magical girl, she is shown wielding a giant bow that fire arrows of pink light. In addition, there are several different variations on the arrows she fires. She can fire arrows that spread out in a fan pattern for reliability, arrows that hone in on their target and create massive explosions, single arrows if she so desires, or gigantic laser-like arrows possibly capable of destroying worlds. Boomstick: So what was that about fighting Kriemhild-whatever for all eternity? Wiz: That's the other thing. Madoka is shown to be very God-like, existing in several planes of existence at one time. At one point in the anime, she was sitting with Sayaka's spirit, having a heartfelt discussion with Homura, watching over Earth, salvaging dead magical girls, and fighting her own witch all at the same time. The Madoka that was fighting her witch is beyond any sort of human comprehension. Boomstick: She's gonna be doing this a LONG time if she has to do it for all eternity! Wiz: Yes, she is. However, since she will do that, it goes without saying that neither form of Madoka tires in battle and can fight forever. Also, the two can withstand each other's attacks without being fazed. Because the two are of equal power and will never tire, the battle will never and can never end. Boomstick: How is she at fighting stuff that isn't just herself? Wiz: Kyubey was indeed correct about Madoka. She has done several amazing things, most of them being related to witch-killing. She is capable of killing even the most powerful witches in just one shot while other magical girls who are considered the most powerful struggle or have to resort to suicide attacks. Boomstick: Like Kyouko's suicide attack against Sayaka? Wiz: Just like that. All magical girls have an attack which can kill any living being by turning themselves into a weapon. However, this attack takes extreme amounts of power and will result in the user's death. Boomstick: Forget the second coming people are always talking about! If Madoka returns we're all doomed! Is it too late to convert to Madokaism or Madokanity instead? Wiz: Now, don't let anything I've said fool you: Madoka isn't perfect. For starters, the Soul Gem creates a huge liability because 1. if it breaks, she dies and 2. it is required she wears it so it doesn't get separated from her. Boomstick: Well this is gonna be the shortest battle ever! Just go in and break the Soul Gem and she dies! Wiz: Don't think it's over yet. The Soul Gem may create an obvious weak point, but it is very difficult to actually break. The only time we've ever seen Soul Gems break is from direct attacks from magical girls; there have been countless times where a Soul Gem has taken abuse and was perfectly fine. Madoka wouldn't wear it in such an obvious place if it were fragile. However, it can still be exploited without breaking. Kyubey demonstrated the feeling of being impaled on Sayaka just through her Soul Gem. Basically, blows to the Soul Gem will put Madoka in intense pain. Boomstick: That, and Madoka's fourteen. Wiz: And that. Madoka's biggest non-physical weakness is her naivety. Even though she's very savvy when it comes to magical girls now, she still lacks a clear understanding of anything she hasn't been properly introduced to. Also, she has a nasty habit of putting her feelings before anything else and will act solely on them rather than valuing her own life. Boomstick: I dunno, if I were a God I think I'd be a little more careful. Wiz: Despite all that, Madoka manages to be quite the Goddess. She may be naive, she may be young at heart, but she is not to be trifled with. If she proves herself worthy of a fight, she might have what it takes to win this one. Madoka: If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them they're wrong every time. Fight ParaGoomba348 Madoka and Kyubey are taking a stroll in some psychedelic dimension, when suddenly the scenery changes to a heaven-like Angel Land. Madoka: A witch's labyrinth? Kyubey: Be on your guard, Madoka! The camera shifts over to Palutena, who is watching the two from her screen. She sees Madoka draw her bow, as if preparing for attack. Palutena: All troops, move out! Several Centurion Knights fly towards Madoka and Kyubey. Madoka shoots them all out of the sky with her arrows, killing each of them in one shot. The camera shifts back to Palutena. She's watching angrily as her knights are taken out. Random Centurion Knight: L-lady Palutena! I think this is a task for Pit or Dark Pit! Palutena: It seems that way, but they're both out on their own missions. I think I'll have to do the unthinkable: go into battle myself. Palutena teleports to Madoka's position. Kyubey: There's the witch! Madoka: But she doesn't look like one... Kyubey: You can never be too sure, right? Madoka aims her bow at Palutena. Palutena aims her staff at Madoka. FIGHT! Palutena fires three small blasts of light from her staff at Madoka. The blasts just disintegrate upon contact and don't accomplish much. Madoka fires an arrow at Palutena but she swiftly dodges the shot. Palutena flies up into the air and takes aim at Madoka again. This time, a red crosshair appears at Madoka's Soul Gem. Palutena: So that gem is her weak point. Palutena fires a blue laser-like beam at Madoka, aiming for the Soul Gem. Madoka nimbly dodges the beam and fires many arrows in a fan pattern, hoping to hit Palutena. Several arrows make contact but one specifically hits her wing, bringing her down to the ground. Madoka: She can't fly without her wings! That's what I should aim for first! Madoka fires more and more arrows at Palutena, and this time they all hone in on her. However, there isn't an explosion like there usually is. All the arrows reflect back at Madoka and explode on contact as Palutena is shown having a Reflect Barrier up. Palutena: Well that's over. I'm hungry, I should go eat now. The dust clears and we see Madoka still standing. She doesn't appear to have taken any sort of visible damage, nor is she even fazed. Kyubey: Madoka, you can't let her get away! You need that Grief Seed! Madoka: Right! Madoka fires a giant pink arrow at Palutena, and again, there's another explosion on contact. However, once again no significant damage is done. Palutena emerges from the explosion unharmed and swings her staff at Madoka, with the blue orb glowing brightly. Palutena: Counter! Palutena continues hitting Madoka with the staff, aiming for the Soul Gem each time. Madoka is clearly in great pain and can hardly move. Madoka barely avoids one swing, then pulls out her bow to block a strike. Instead of trying to break her guard, Palutena teleports behind Madoka and continues hitting her with her staff. However, since she's not hitting the Soul Gem, Madoka is not in nearly as much pain and can fight better. Madoka swiftly dodges a strike then fires another wave of arrows at Palutena. This time, Palutena's not having any of it and she teleports away from the arrows. Palutena: Warp! Palutena teleports behind Madoka again, only to be met with an arrow strike to the stomach. Madoka: I knew she was gonna do that! Palutena: I must be getting careless. I better act quickly or I might be skewered! Actually, skewered goddess sounds delicious! Too bad I won't get to eat it if I'm the goddess in question. Palutena teleports again, and this time shoots several balls of light at Madoka, each with varying speeds and effects. Some of the balls of light are aiming to slow down Madoka while others are trying to hit the Soul Gem. Madoka responds by firing arrows at the light balls, disintegrating them and rendering them as non-threats. Madoka: You don't know the power of a Magical Girl! Palutena: Well, you don't know the power of a Goddess! Angelic Missile! Palutena is cloaked in a red light then fires herself at Madoka, again trying to hit the Soul Gem. Madoka fires a few arrows at Palutena during this but she's unfazed by any of it. She hits Madoka directly on the Soul Gem, knocking it off of her chest. The Soul Gem falls to the ground. Palutena grins as she hears the Soul Gem hit the ground, but is shocked to see Madoka still standing. Madoka quickly picks up her Soul Gem and puts it right back on. Madoka: That was so close... guess what! I DO know the power of a Goddess! Madoka is cloaked in a white light as her clothing switches from her magical girl attire to her Goddess attire. Her Soul Gem is absorbed into her skin as a result. Palutena looks through the orb of her staff to try to find a weak point again, but no crosshair appears. Palutena: She... doesn't have a weak point... well, looks like I can still win with brute force! Palutena ascends into the air with her wings, and Madoka levitates to keep up with her. The two exchange shots at each other, each time missing and hitting somewhere on the ground. With each blast that hits the ground, there is a crater being created. Angel Land begins falling apart. After a few minutes of this, the two are in space somewhere and Skyworld is completely destroyed. Palutena: You're strong. But you're not strong enough to take this! Palutena Glam Buster! Palutena raises her staff upward as it glows a bright blue-green color. A black hole is created where Madoka levitates and she is sucked in. A gigantic laser erupts from Palutena's staff as Madoka is right in the middle of it. Off in the distance, a planet is destroyed as a result of the laser. Things look bad for our favorite Magical Girl... Kyubey: You can't let the witch win, Madoka! You have to beat her! A pink light emerges from the Palutena Glam Buster. Suddenly, a pink laser counteracts the Palutena Glam Buster, resulting in a large power struggle between the two. This goes on for a few minutes. With every second the two lasers grow larger and glow brighter. Suddenly, several arrows are fired from Madoka's side and they all hone in on Palutena and explode, resulting in the loss of the Glam Buster. Palutena watches in horror as Madoka's pink laser engulfs her completely and creates a planet-sized explosion and destroys another planet in the distance. The dust clears and nothing is remaining of where Palutena was besides the blue orb of her staff. Kyubey: You did it, Madoka! You beat the witch! Madoka: Wait, but she didn't drop a Grief Seed! She wasn't a witch! Kyubey: Oops, sorry. Maybe she was just a familiar? Madoka: I guess that last attack was a bit much. K.O.! Alternate Ending #1 (Cut to where Palutena uses the Palutena Glam Buster on Madoka) A purple light emerges from the Palutena Glam Buster. Suddenly, an explosion appears in the middle of the laser and reveals itself: it is Madoka's witch, Kriemhild Gretchen. Palutena is visibly shocked upon seeing the abomination. Kriemhild Gretchen lets out a horrible scream and fires a black laser at Palutena, causing a supernova-like explosion where Palutena once was, and destroys several planets in the distance. Kyubey: This isn't good. Where's the other Madoka when you need her? Kriemhild Gretchen screeches once more in victory. K.O.! Alternate Ending #2 (Cut to power struggle) While Madoka's concentrating on Palutena's attack, Palutena warps behind Madoka and hits her with the staff, catching her off-guard. Palutena: Time for a sacrifice! Palutena fires the Glam Buster once more and overwhelms Madoka with it, eventually turning her unconscious as well as reverting her back to her Magical Girl form. Palutena fires one last blue laser and strikes the Soul Gem, breaking it then obliterating Madoka's body. Palutena: Let's just call that a little... divine intervention. K.O.!' Results Boomstick: HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?! WHAT. WAS THAT?!? Wiz: That was the result of two Goddesses fighting to the death. Palutena may have had more destructive capabilities but in the end, she just lacked almost all of the necessary tools to defeat Madoka, even in her Magical Girl form. For starters, Palutena was unable to destroy the Soul Gem, which is really the only way to kill Madoka. Because Sayaka, the obviously weakest Magical Girl in the anime, had a Soul Gem that survived a drop that should break such an object, it should go without saying that a Goddess' Soul Gem would be leagues more durable than that. Also, Palutena has less Godlike qualities than Madoka does. But what really sold this fight for Madoka was the fact that Pit defeated Palutena while she was being controlled by Chaos Kin. Madoka as a Magical Girl killed the apocalyptic witch Walpurgisnacht in just one shot. Boomstick: Not to mention that Madoka can exist in more than one plane of existence. Palutena's had to juggle leading an army, raising Pit, putting up with Dark Pit, and protecting humanity all in one plane of existence. Madoka's been saving souls of dead Magical Girls, collecting Grief Seeds, all the while fighting Kriemhild Gretchen for all eternity, all at once. Wiz: Add in the lack of a visible Soul Gem on Madoka's Ultimate form and you've got one doomed Goddess. Boomstick: I Madok-an't comprehend the outcome of this battle. Wiz: The winner is Madoka. Advantages and Disadvantages Palutena *+More mature in terms of age *-Literally outclassed everywhere else, horribly Madoka *+Basically held the advantage everywhere *+Pretty much guaranteed to win this one without question *+Could even win this one in base form Trivia *According to ParaGoomba348, this is his most one-sided battle so far. *Cameo Appearances: **Kyubey Who would you be rooting for? Palutena Madoka Did you agree with the outcome of this fight? Yes No Don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Kid Icarus vs Puella Magi Madoka Magica' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014 Category:Magic Duel